Lobbyists
Background * Lobbying at Wikipedia.org Pennsylvania is the only state without a law requiring lobbyists to report how much they spend to influence public policy. The PA Supreme Court struck down a previous lobbyist-disclosure law in 2002 because it also covered lawyers who work as lobbyists, and the high court reserves the power to regulate lawyers. In April 2005, the state Senate passed a lobbying-disclosure bill that has stalled in the House since it was approved by the House State Government Committee in June, 2005. House Republican majority leaders were initially reluctant to take it up, but have said more recently that the issue has gained momentum. Churning Money with Lobbyists Taxpayers send money to the federal government. The full amount of the money that goes to DC never comes back. However, taxpayers are spending more money to lobby to get the money back from DC. Local and government politicians spending money to lobby at the federal levels to get money. Beyond lobbyist, the winners are the career politicians, the bureaucratics, fat cats and special interests. This cycle hurts democracy and leads to increases of poverty. The rich get richer and the poor get poorer while real needs have less hope of accomplishment. Influence Because of their ability to influence lawmakers and legislation, lobbyists have been dubbed government's Fourth Branch. In the shaddows Those that lobby wield enormous influence in the capital, but lobbyists receive little attention from the press and far less public scrutiny. News organizations wrote ten times more on campaign finance issues than on federal lobbying, even though the money spent on federal lobbying is routinely twice the amount given to federal candidates and committees in campaign contributions. * Planks about lobbyist from Mark Rauterkus * Planks about lobbyist from Common Cause in Feb 2006 * Planks about lobbyist refrom from Steve Karas interview, PA House Candidate Interview * Lobbyist-Logan-Press, about PA Senator, Sean Logan, from October, 2006, in the Tribune-Review * Lobbyists-cartoon-DemocracyRisingPA Insights LAW REGULATING LOBBYISTS DELAYED AGAIN (from April, 2006) State Rep. Greg Vitali, D-Delaware, never sees eye to eye with powerful Republican House Speaker John Perzel of Philadelphia. And Mr. Vitali, being a member of the minority party, usually comes out on the losing end of things. It happened again this week, when Mr. Vitali tried in vain to have the GOP-controlled House vote on Senate Bill 1, a bill to force special interests to register with the state and report their spending on a quarterly basis. Against his wishes, House leaders recommitted the bill to the Appropriations Committee, which is usually a sign of delay on bills. Vitali said the move "was typical of current tactics by House leaders, who have become adept at using parliamentary maneuvers to stall legislation and stymie the legislative efforts of rank-and-file members from both parties.'' He added, "This is a perfect example of why we need to change the way the Legislature operates.'' Speaker Perzel has never shown much enthusiasm for Senate Bill 1, which passed the Senate a year ago and passed a House committee last summer, but has never come up for a vote in the full House. Mr. Perzel has named a committee to write another lobbyist registration bill. Critics claim that's just a way of stalling the whole process regarding lobbyists, but Mr. Perzel denies it. Details A litmus test for many is what kind of lobbyist disclosure law will emerge to replace the earlier law struck down by the state courts several years ago. It's a classic case where the devil is in the details. A true disclosure bill will reveal which lobbyist gave what gifts or entertainment to help which lawmaker move a particular bill, said Vitali. In that regard, Vitali thinks a lobby disclosure bill introduced this week by Speaker Perzel falls short because it has no requirement that public officials who receive gifts or entertainment be named. Perzel said his bill strengthens penalties for lobbyists and lawmakers who engage in improper actions and requires more complete reporting of total spending by lobbyists. Perzel's bill joins earlier measures sponsored by Sen. Robert Jubelirer, R-Blair, and Rep. John Maher, R-Allegheny. The roadmap coalition is calling for a ban on gifts and entertainment provided by lobbyists to public officials. Payjackers' Future Barry Kauffman, lobbyist for Common Cause, a self-styled citizens' group, said he "wouldn't be a bit surprised" to see several ousted lawmakers emerge as lobbyists. Under state law, they are prevented from lobbying members of their former chamber for one year. Links Media * Gambling problem for top lobbyist, John O'Connell, who bet on baseball and sealing from tort reform fundraising efforts, article in Inquirer in April, 2006 category: democracy